Universal Traveling
by insanitysShadow
Summary: A young girl with a shrouded history has gone through a Nether Portal, only to appear in a forest full of blocks! Seeing new people, she runs and hides. What shall happen to her, and what's this about a gate? [Lol this has to be the shittiest summary ever.]


**[**_**insanitysShadow [IS] began pestering theReader [TR]**_**]**

**[God, what the hell is wrong with me? I can't seem to stay with one story… I'm really sorry you guys, I just write story after story… By the way, IT HAS YOUTUBE CELEBZ 'CAUSE FUCK ME I CANNOT DO ANYFIN RIGHT.]**

**[But yeah, I don't own Minecraft or the peoples except Arkx and Tobi and whoever is my OC that I randomly insert…and really, there's a shitton of Homestuck references, and Arkx went through SBLOCK, or my version of SBURB/SGRUB. Her character in Minecraft and all the other places she heads to in this series is exactly like her, so they have the same attributes as her and shit. So really, that's why she won't be confused as to the horns and shit. And by the way, they're not like actual Minecrafters; they're like Humans, but in this majestic blocky world :D Also, anything bolded besides A.N's will be explained at the end, like the ADD. And please, just ignore random cat/fish jokes and the constant swearing. Just, please.]**

"Stupid songs about random shit sung by Japanese holograms, dragging away my damn attention span… FAAAUGH!" A young girl raged around her room, throwing a rather beloved sketchpad at the closest wall. She had just been _trying_ to draw the small, wilting Lilacs by her window bay, but the music had been way too distracting. Nonetheless, she refused to turn it off. She could not stand silence.

Now, you're probably wondering; 'Who is she? Is she important?' Well of course she is, dammit! But, nonetheless, quite important. The girl sighed. She had regretted not taking her medicine for her **ADD** that morning, but oh well. She had decided that as long as she couldn't focus; why not find something else to do?

…As in play Minecraft for multiple hours.

The girl uncovered her thin, light gray laptop from under her multiple blankets. Seeing it was still logged on, she just opened her Minecraft shortcut.

You're still probably wondering who this 'girl' is. Well, fine. That 'girl' is Arkx Jensen, 4'8". With an age of…23… but an appearance of a _10 year old,_ it's rather hard to be taken seriously. Her appearances are often odd ones. Extremely long, thick, black-as-hell hair was atop her head. Often sporting a rather odd clothing line, which consisted of a black dress-like costume that people rudely called pajamas and a white swirly-like symbol on the front, someone might easily overlook her.

But, back to the Minecraft part. Arkx clicked the Singleplayer option and scrolled through the many worlds she had made. _The one with all that fucking butter from the Pyramids, the one where I spawned on a bloody island in the middle of a watery nowhere, the one with a floating island for a house, or the one with a fucking quadruple ravine? Mhh, choices… Eh, why not the quad ravine?_

Waiting for the map to load -which oddly took forever even though her computer was a few years ahead of this era's time-, she quickly flew downstairs, grabbed some tea that was waiting for her there -and a shout of "THANKS TOBI!"-, a handful of Pizza rolls -again with another shout of thanks-, and fled back upstairs to her room in about 30 seconds.

Setting the tea down on a Dirt Block coaster she had made herself, Arkx grabbed her phone to check for any **PesterChum** messages. Seeing none, she set the phone onto its charger, but not before feeling a slight sense of De já Vu. Ignoring it for the time being, she looked at the screen just as it loaded up.

Looking around to make sure nothing had changed -because Tobi _constantly _got on her computer and played her Minecraft-, she headed down to the quad ravine, looking for any more Iron or Coal she might have missed.

While searching, she could feel the De Já Vu come back again, but also with a sense of dread. Feeling puzzled by this, she looked around the ravine.

Everything was the same. A zombie over there, some lapis that was _still_ useless to her, a Nether Portal in a dead-end cave, and, oh, some more Iron she missed.

"Wait, what?"

Arkx turned the character back to look at the Portal that sat there, seeming so innocent. She was utterly confused -or startled and confuzzled as she enjoyed saying- by how it was there. She did have some Obsidian back at her house, but she only had managed to grab six blocks.

But there was also something very, _very,_ weird. Instead of that purple portal inside of the obsidian, there was crisscrossing lines of different colors. It also seemed that instead of the usual 4x6 obsidian portal, it appeared to be 2x3. It was confuzzling her beyond belief.

"What the fuck is this…" Arkx was getting fed up with this portal, and wanted to know what was in it. Walking her person over to it, she leapt up into it.

When the screen changed to a blackish-green, it got her unrealistically confuzzled. She felt the dread return even stronger. She was getting tired of this confuzzledness. Hoping to shut her laptop and maybe take a nap, she looked at the screen once more.

She regretted it. The portal was completely on the screen, the only thing that she could see. The crisscrossed multicolored lines glowed as if right in front of her. She went to slap the top down, but never got the chance. The lights grew, and blinded her with extraordinary bright colors. Pain burst through her body, short but painful. The pain grew in length and intensity, enough to make her black out with a shout.

**[LolWhatTheFuckIsWrongWithMe]**

When Arkx awoke, she felt two things. The first, was that something was different, _very_ different. The second was the slight pain through her entire body. She opened her eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight-

"Wait a minute…sunlight?!" Arkx shouted as she stood up with a shot of pain from her head. Arkx hadn't been outside the last time she remembered! She looked around at the world beside her.

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuck." Arkx whispered monotonously. The whole world consisted of _blocks._ BLOCKS. "What the fuck is this?!" She yelled aloud, completely confuzzled, even more than the portal-

"Oh my god…" The portal. The _fucking portal._ That damn portal must have been this! Arkx stomped of the grassy dirt below her feet.

Looking at her clothing, she noticed it was a mix between what she had been wearing, and her skin. The clothing was the same, but the glasses were there; she had never been able to get them to look good on her skin. She was glad that they were there, otherwise she wouldn't be able to see jack-shit!

Conveying her surroundings, she was glad she had _landed_ in a forest close to an ocean and an Extreme Hills biome. Of course, she knew it was Minecraft, it was plainly obvious! Everything was so block-like!

Walking through the forest, Arkx tried to stay within range of the forest, so that she had a constant wood supply close by. Hearing odd rustling, she ran behind a tree to hide from anything. Hearing voice, she became extremely confuzzled. People weren't in Minecraft, only one at a time! And she couldn't be in a server; she didn't have anyfin on her Multiplayer slots…

Peering around the trunk, she looked for anyone, or any_fin_, that might make the sounds and voices. What she saw made her stop practically dead.

There. Right, fucking, _there _were Sky and TrueMU, or Adam and Jason. Arkx's face contorted to one of utter confusion. She ducked back behind the trunk before the two would ever notice her.

"Jasooon, can't just go back into the mine or something?"

"No Sky, we can't today. We've gotta go and collect for more wood; we're running low again!"

"Fine then… I'll go and get the axes."

Arkx heard the short conversation and decided to try and hide for the time being. Trying to be as sneaky as possible, she walked over toward a taller tree, and began to climb it.

She got up there just in time; Sky and True and just come by and had started at hack at some of the trees. Arkx just prayed they wouldn't come towards-

"Jason, look at this huge tree! It'll be perfect to cut down, come and help me!" Fuck.

Arkx winced as she felt, and heard, the axe smack the trunk. Hoping she wouldn't make any sounds, she waited for the tree to fall.

"Hey Sky, do you see that black thing coming out of the leaves?"

Arkx's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten about how the hood of her **God Tier Outfit **had a **'tail' **on the end of it! _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuuuuuck…' _Arkx couldn't do anything; if she moved, they'd know she was there, but if she didn't, they'd most likely try to either climb up and find her or pull on it and bring her down! The internal panic was overwhelming.

She felt the trunk move. So they were climbing up! Arkx started to turn her head, making sure not to hit anything. She couldn't decide what to do; move or run, move or run!

She suddenly felt a tug on the tail, and the force of it sent her tumbling down toward the ground. "Ah fuuuck!" As she hit the ground, she leapt into a standing/fighting position almost instantly. Arkx glanced at the two people in front of her, whom she could tell were extremely confuzzled.

"Uh…" Sky muttered, not understanding how another person was here. It was always him and Jason, ever since they (and Deadlox, who they hadn't had too much contact with) had come here! **[And no, it's not like that :U] **"Jason, who is that?" Sky glanced at Jason.

"I… don't know, Sky." Jason responded hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm just going to, you know, go… since _obviously_ I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing right now and why the hell am I not shutting up but oh well, _**tschüs!**__"_ Arkx fled from the two Crafters, not really wanting anything to do with _anyone_ at the moment until she figured out just _what in the ever living fuck was GOING ON!_

"Wait, hold on!" She heard someone shout after her. She kept running though. Her mind was going too fast for her body to keep up; she needed time to stop and think! Arkx knew for sure that the people chasing her weren't going to be of any help, or _anyfin_ around her for that matter.

Spotting another large tree, much like the one she had been in before, she raced for it and began to climb. She hoped that they had dropped their axes, and wouldn't really be able to reach her. But of course, her luck is almost non-existent.

She saw them approach the tree she was is. She figured they had been able to see her, but Arkx was hoping that they hadn't.

"Jason, who do you think that was? I've never seen anybody else here before." Sky muttered.

"I really don't know Sky, I just hope we can get her to talk about who she is and where she came from; I'd kind of like to know about how someone can just suddenly appear here."

Arkx leaned forward to get a better view. Realizing it was a mistake, as how they saw her peeking through the foliage, she ducked back inside.

"Jason, I saw her! She's up there!" Sky pointed to the branch he had seen her on. "C'mon, help me get up there!"

Jason gave Sky a boost up to the nearest branch, seeing as how it was pretty high up. _How did she even get up there? _Jason thought to himself.

Arkx looked around for any kind of way out, but it didn't seem like there was one, unless she just jumped down. Which would end horribly, since Jason was down there. Arkx decided that she didn't care anymore, and to just let Sky come up.

Sky climbed the branches, which seemed to just me so far apart; but it didn't matter to him! He was a beast at Parkour! Climbing up into branches that had less space between them, he saw what they had been 'chasing'.

There sat a girl, very small in size, wearing what looked like black pajamas with a hood. _A fucking hood._ The 'pajamas' had a white symbol on the front, but he couldn't make it out due to the way she sat. He could see black hair coming out of the hood, and he saw glimpses of something red, orange, and yellow at the top of her head.

The girl looked up at him with a rather blank stare. She wore glasses, and had very odd colored eyes. One was black, while the other was a dark red. "So…" Sky whispered. He didn't really know what to say.

"S'up." Cue an odd facepalm there.

"Yeah, uh… hey, do you mind if me and my friend like, ask you questions?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't see why." The girl responded, climbing down from her seat on the branch.

Sky followed her down, and landed next to Jason. "Okay, so, I asked her if we could ask her some question and junk so, yeah."

"Alright then, let's go back to the house!" Jason cheered.

**[God, what the fuck is wrong with me. I KEEP STARTING STORIES AND THEN HATING THEM AND STOP WRITING THEM AND FUCK.**

**[Okay, nonetheless, here are the little definitions.**

**ADD- Attention Defecate Disorder- It's this disorder where you can't focus worth shit and you get really hyper and emotional.**

**PesterChum- It's just a Chat Client from Homestuck. Yeah.**

**God Tier Outfit- It's the outfit of someone who has reached God Tier in the Medium. It's from Homestuck so… -LOLSPOILER: Arkx's GodTier is Seer of Space.**

'**Tail'- It's like the thing from John's, y'know, that weird-ass thing coming out of his hood… It's just that.**

**Tschüs- German for bye.**

**[Okay you guys. I'm real sorry for doing absolutely nofin here. And starting stories without continuing them. Heheheh *sweat drop* Yeah… I hope you guys enjoy this, and RIGHT THE FUCK AWAY I'LL START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS.**

**[**_**insanitysShadow [IS] **_**–or Arkxy-chan, which used to be my name on here…- **_**has ceased pestering theReader [TR]**_**]**

**[Lol PesterChum joke :D]**


End file.
